The present invention relates to an analog-to-digital (ADC) keypad, and more particularly to a method for configuring/calibrating the ADC keypad.
In general, a prior art analog-to-digital converter (ADC) keypad cannot be used for correctly discriminating an analog input signal generated at the output of the keypad from other signals since noise or power violation may cause each analog input signal to vary significantly. Thus, an ADC of the prior art ADC may generate the same digital output signal by converting two different analog input signals originally corresponding to different digital outputs. This results that the post-stage hardware or software element is unable to correctly identify which key is pressed.